


Miracle, Just Tell Me Why Us?

by snidewolf



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, First Time Topping, James Dashner I Jossed Your Whole Book Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Newt - Freeform, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex with Inanimate Objects, Sex with Vegetables In Fact, Smooshiness, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer Squash, The Glade, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, Vegetables, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidewolf/pseuds/snidewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Thomas accidentally seeing something private and as Thomas tends to do, taking action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle, Just Tell Me Why Us?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellowmerrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmerrin/gifts).



> Opening song: Miracle, by Fen  
> Closing song: In Your Arms, by Fen
> 
> For MellowMerrin, who brought her whole family across several states to be there for my birthday. *sniffle*
> 
> This work belongs to me, repost it nowhere. But tell people about it, by all means. Just not my relatives.

_Miracle, just tell me why us  
When there are so many lonely souls who you might trust_

Thomas couldn’t find Newt that afternoon. He’d been thinking he just needed to talk, needed to get through one of their typical therapy sessions where they could hash out the insanity of what they were living. Without Newt, Thomas was sure he’d have gone quite crazy by now. 

Without that outlet, Thomas wandered off towards that part of the Glade they didn’t talk about much. Back in the woods, in an area they’d been intermittently foresting for years that was now just a patchwork of stumps and trees was the one place the gladers promised each other they could have time to themselves when they needed it. No one liked talking about it exactly. Something about their situation, the strange sadism that must have gone along with creating this mini-world meant there was no boyish glee in discussing their solo efforts. There was no bragging. There was just them, alone, unable to remember what it was they might have wanted… before. 

Thomas had no idea if he was gay. He thought maybe these boys were all chosen for the glade because they were; why else would they choose all boys? Something inside him told him of the existence of girls, of the existence of people unlike him. But even though he had vague memories, when the time came, when the warmth spread under his skin, it wasn’t memories of girls that came to mind. The thoughts actually weren’t vague at all. And that was becoming a bit of a problem in terms of one particular friendship. 

He silently pushed past some of the tall grasses on the outskirts of the band of trees, trying to be respectful and slow, knowing others could be out here too. A weird feeling of shame tugged at him even as he was starting to get hard thinking of what he was about to do, and his right hand hung down below his belly, ready, already wanting. 

He was deep in the coppice, well past where most of the boys would be, sure now that he’d be alone, when he heard it. A voice he knew pretty well by this point. He stilled immediately, respectful but curious. Thomas moved forward around the nearest tree, knowing who he would find. Reluctant to look, but suddenly and utterly undone by what he saw. 

Newt was on the ground on the other side of a felled log. Thomas couldn’t see all of him, but what he could see was directly out of the fantasies he frequently escaped to but tried not to acknowledge. Shock took the form of a fireball in his chest. Newt was on his hands and knees on a soft bed of grass. Newt’s right hand was pressed to the base of his cock. His left hand held one of the rather phallic vegetables they grew in the glade upright against the ground. Newt’s mouth was wrapped tight around the end of it, his moans muffled. 

Thomas held himself still for several seconds. This was his friend. He should leave. This was the one person he felt in his core, in his bloodstream, that he wanted more than anyone. He took one tentative step back, but stopped. He reached his hand down across the front of his pants, pressing across where his already hard cock strained to the left across his hip. His choice was made, and he began to unbutton his pants, desperate not to make a sound as he watched his friend, the boy he loved stealing a moment of pleasure away from the sadists who’d left them like this. 

Newt’s body was almost shockingly muscular when stripped of clothing. Thomas could almost see how the environment matured them, his body toughened by the harsh tasks of the glade. Gripping his own cock, Thomas thought idly about how they really weren’t children in spirit and in responsibilities, and as his hand tightened around himself, he almost snickered at the thought. He looked down at himself and wondered, as he shuddered through his first pull, if he’d scare Newt… he knew from just being around the other boys that he had a big cock. He got an extra thrill thinking about that, watching his long fingers wrap around it he hoped it was an asset and not a liability. 

Thomas looked back up towards where Newt was kneeling and watched his mouth spread around the replacement cock, timing his own thrusts with Newt’s movement. He desperately tried to keep quiet, but thankfully the wind shuffled through the trees quite loudly here, so his heavy breaths were caught and carried away while he could hear every soft huff that erupted from Newt. Newt’s own elegant, perfect dick was hanging rock hard and Thomas focused in turn on the way Newt handled it, slowly and in time with the bobbing of his head. Newt’s shoulders rolled up and down rhythmically. Thomas just had time to think that he was incredibly close to coming when Newt rolled his back towards him, changing position. 

And then the most amazing thing Thomas had ever seen in his short memory happened. Newt maneuvered himself around facing the other direction, placing the spit-slicked makeshift dildo carefully between the balls of his feet, holding it tight there. He kneeled upright, his pale ass hovering just over it. He seemed to take a moment to steady himself or give himself courage, licking his hand sinfully and wrapping it around his shaft, pulling down twice with deep, ragged breaths before slowly lowering himself impossibly slowly down. Newt groaned, making a noise that Thomas was sure would be etched in his memory forever, along with this sight. Newt’s chest rose and fell deliberately slowly, his chin dipping down towards it, his body shining with sweat and his face screwed up with… pain? concentration? Thomas realized his mouth was dry from panting, his jaw hanging open, and he licked his lips, shoulders and hips quaking with the sensitivity of his skin and the sheer overstimulation of the sights, sounds, and feelings. 

He was getting everything he came out here to get. He would have been thinking about this… well not this exactly… anyways. He always thought about Newt, about pressing his lips and teeth against his collarbone, about running his hands up his bare rib cage, about their cocks sliding smoothly against each other. He felt a pall of guilt that he was taking a horrible advantage. He could hear the sound of his own palm moving over the dark, angry red skin of his dick. He prayed Newt couldn’t hear it over himself and the wind. 

Newt cried out on his second or third descent, lost in it, a pained, desperate sound. Then, clear as day, he quietly breathed: “Thom. Tommy… Oh god, Tommy… Jesus, yes, yes.”

Thomas came silently, suddenly, with the force of a punch to the gut. He spilled out on the forest floor, feeling like he’d never stop coming. Chills ran down his skin from his shoulders to his hands and he thought he might have to drop to his knees, his legs felt so weak. Newt was calling for him. Newt was thinking of him. _Newt wanted him._

“Tommy.” Newt sobbed as he descended one last time and his orgasm took him over, covering his hand. He whispered: “I love you…” as his body curled in on itself, blonde hair dangling earthward, abdominal muscles pulled tight. Newt pulled himself up off his toy and sat down hard on the grass, his clean hand moving to cover his eyes while he threw his “dildo” away into the underbrush, seemingly angrily. Though he had his back to Thomas, as his hand came away from his face Thomas could see the glint of tears Newt had wiped away. 

Newt loved him. 

***

Maybe Thomas had even known it. They always had their late night talks. When the other boys were romping around getting in fights and making up projects to stave off the boredom, Newt and Thomas found themselves apart, talking or just being quiet together. They worked in harmony on tasks in the glade, and when one or the other’s energy would flag, they would make eye contact and both would redouble their efforts as if magically they were recharged. That could be love, right?

Who knows, thought Thomas. I know I love him, and whatever that means, I need to tell him. He had backed out of the stand of trees that day in a mixture of horror and happiness. Tucking himself back in and swallowing hard, he had run full out of the brush as if he was training for the Maze, acting like that’s just what he’d been doing, running off the strange electric energy, running off the chills that still coated him like a shawl in his post-orgasmic haze, running off the guilt of his voyeurism. The setting sun hit the top edge of the Maze just as his mind was finally starting to clear. 

Voyeurism? Which words and concepts he retained after the neurological ministrations of his captors were weird. 

He ate twice his meal allotment that night and got a strange look from Frypan. And he was still hungry somehow. He didn’t say much to Newt over dinner but sent a broad grin in his direction just like he normally would. Newt offered a tentative smile back. They fought playfully over the last bits of the chow until Thomas noticed it was summer squash, took the last bite triumphantly, and hatched a plan while Newt blushed and wandered away from the table. 

 

***

It took a few nights of clandestine plans, and Chuck’s help getting some supplies lined up. Thomas guessed that people had wooed and been wooed in the glade before, but it was more like awkward shoulder thumps and offerings of an extra helping of grub. Nothing like this, he guessed. He hoped. He kind of prided himself on being an overachiever. 

He waited for the encampment to settle into its slumbers. He had been so confident as he was setting up… Finding the perfect spot. Remembering Newt’s face that day. Knowing he could give Newt some measure of peace and happiness in this crazy place. Knowing that it was possible that their bond could help get this whole crew out someday. 

Now his hands were shaking. He looked down at them in the limited moonlight and willed them to be still. He stayed up, tired but wired, until he was sure most if not all of the camp was asleep. At least he didn’t have to think about how he looked… no one thought about that here. He had an inkling that at another time, in another place, it was something people thought about. But Newt wanted him… right? He easily shook off the idea that what he’d witnessed was a onetime thing. It wasn’t a one off for him, he just hadn’t thought of using… props. Newt’s name had been on his own lips, whispered in secret, since the night after he arrived and met the boy. He wondered idly how long it had been for Newt, how long Newt had been thinking of him this way. He remembered that night early on by the fire, the taste of grain alcohol on his lips, looking in wonder as this skinny kid tried to teach him. 

Enough time had passed. He needed to go. He crept over towards the hut the leaders slept in, wending his way directly to the front corner where Newt kept his neat little bed on a makeshift shelf built into the dirt wall, a privilege over the hammocks that Newt got away with because he had so much respect from the kids here. 

Thomas swallowed, reaching his fingers out towards Newt’s bare shoulder. Newt’s face was not relaxed, lost in some Maze-related nightmare to be sure. Thomas didn’t want to break his deep sleep but he had to do this now. He was like a freight train moving unstoppably towards its destination, no amount of brakes could be put to the process now. He gripped Newt’s shoulder gently, massaging the tight muscle there, whispering his name. Newt’s eyes blinked open.

“Thomas? Are you all right? What’s going on?” Newt’s voice scraped, dry and thick. 

“Come with me. We gotta talk.” Thomas tried not to give anything away, not here, not until they were out of sight and hearing. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He added. 

“Oh… okay. You’re sure? What’s going on?” 

 

“I just really need someone to talk to. And I need it to be you.” Thomas couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice, but what emotion it was he himself wasn’t even sure at this point. Newt nodded and followed as Thomas grabbed his forearm and pulled him towards the tall, tall grasses on the far side of the tree line. 

Thomas thought about a million dumb things on the way over there. He was glad it hadn’t rained. He was glad Chuck was willing to do what he said and ask as few questions as possible. He was delighted by Newt’s pulse racing under his fingertips where he gently gripped him. He thought about putting his hand in Newt’s but he wanted to talk first. He started to push through the tall grasses, a lump in his throat, turning back and making eye contact with Newt every couple of steps, Newt still looking bewildered and half asleep. 

They pushed through the grasses that reached over their heads until Thomas met no more resistance and came out to what amounted to a tiny crop circle. Thomas had flattened the foliage there allowing enough space for a small pallet made soft with rescued burlap and scraps of fabric. By the natural light, he sat Newt down at one end and went about lighting several knee-level lanterns hanging from carved sticks in a circle around the pallet. He knew from the previous night’s tests that these lights couldn’t be seen from outside the field of grain so they wouldn’t draw attention. He offered Newt a drink from a flask he’d stashed and took a swig to gird himself. 

He sat across from Newt mirroring his cross legged pose, knees just touching. Newt looked fully baffled, but fascinated as Thomas sat down, his face naturally falling into a somewhat grim look. Softening, he reached forward and took Newt’s hands in his own. “I have to tell you something.” Newt was silent, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes searching Thomas’ face for any clue, but not flinching from the touch. 

“Please, Newt… please just know that I wouldn’t bring you here to shock you or hurt you. I just want to talk and hope I can give you something good, something to be glad about while we survive this. Something we can understand. Something they can’t control.” Thomas’ breaths were coming kind of fast and he tried to slow down. 

“Um, okay.” Newt squeezed Thomas’ hands like it was something they’d done before. 

“I have to confess to you. The other day. I saw you. You thought you were alone and I saw you. _I watched you._ I’m so sorry, but I needed to tell you that first.” 

Newt tensed up and tried to pull his hands away, suddenly looking like a prey animal who just heard the bushes shake.

“You watched me?” His face was already red, in anger or humiliation or both. Thomas still wouldn’t let go. 

“Please, Newt, please, I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was going out there to think about you. You were on my mind already. I know I should have left. But that’s why I’m telling you. Look around. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I don’t want my actions to be a secret from you and I don’t want you to be ashamed and _you don’t have to be alone_.” Thomas searched Newt’s face for something, some kind of acceptance, some kind of willingness. Newt did stop pulling his hands away, slowly letting the tension drain. 

“Thomas, that was… I’m sorry. I am sorry you saw that.” Newt at first looked down, into his lap. Then he looked to where Thomas was holding his hands across their laps, gently swiping his thumbs across the backs of Newt’s hands… then seemed to look at their surroundings for the first time. Even for a memory-wiped person, the romantic atmosphere was detectable. “But... what are you saying?”

“I’m saying if that’s how you feel, then…” he let his voice drop away as his right hand let go of Newt’s and came up to his Newt’s cheek to pull him forward impossibly slowly into a gentle kiss, just their lips meeting for a few moments and then Thomas pulled away to look at Newt. Newt smiled. Thomas released his left hand and used it to grab the front of Newt’s tank top in his fist as he grinned wide and pulled him on top of himself, letting Newt’s hands drop to either side of his head. “Let’s do this.” Reaching around to grasp the back of Newt’s wild blonde hair he pulled him down into a far filthier open mouthed kiss trying to get across everything he felt since that day in the trees. Newt responded with enthusiasm, grinding his body down on to Thomas’. 

Their noses bumped each other messily. Their pants chafed between them. They both made muffled moans. Their tongues were tentative at first but then aggressive as inhibitions started to loosen. After making out for a few minutes, Newt pulled back to look at him. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Newt, I think this has been ready to happen for a while now.” Thomas’ hands reached down for the hem of Newt’s shirt. “God, I want you. When I saw you in the woods I’d never felt anything so powerful. I had to make this work. I didn’t want to be together apart.” He waggled his hands from his chest to Newt’s now naked chest and back a few times. “I wanted to be together together. You know?” His smile burned at about a thousand watts, knowing he’d gotten past the confession part and Newt hadn’t run away. 

“All right Thomas. Let’s be together together then.” Newt laughed and pulled hard at Thomas’ shirt, helping him get it off. He switched his weight back onto his legs and planted his hands against Thomas’ chest, rubbing his thumbs gently across Thomas’ hardening nipples. “I guess I have no shame at all.” 

Thomas writhed under the weight of Newt, the feel of his fingers, the sight of his angles and sinews above him. “I think I like that about you… among other things.” With that Thomas took the initiative and reached into Newt’s loose cargo pants, finding his hard cock, finally able to get his hands on Newt, sliding his fingers over the head gently, Newt gasping loudly above him. He craned his neck to get his mouth on Newt’s collarbone, kissing him there awkwardly, not even really sure what to do next. 

“Good lord Thomas, let’s not have this thing be over before it started.” Thomas watched as Newt’s pale fingers wrapped around his arm and pull him back from his strokes, Newt sitting back on his haunches to look at Thomas with a smirk. 

“No sir, fearless leader. I don’t know about you but I feel like right now I could do this many, many times.” Thomas was filled with warmth. Knowing it was okay. They were okay. He noticed Newt looking not in his eyes, but right at his crotch. “Um…” 

“What?”

“I guess I’m worried you… won’t like… me.” Thomas gestured southward. 

“Fat chance, greenie.” Newt scrambled back between Thomas’ legs, moving quickly so his head was level with Thomas’ pelvis. Thomas felt a surge of affection, horniness, and fear. Once there, he slowed down, rubbing his mouth against the fabric until he felt the outline of Thomas’ cock leaning off to the left. Thomas could feel Newt’s warm breath on him through the material as Newt traced his outline, his hands working on the buttons, his eyebrows rising as he slowly discovered the dimensions of the focus of his attention. His eyebrows led his whole head up until he locked eyes with Thomas. 

“I. Like. You.” He said the words slowly and deliberately such that Thomas couldn’t tell if he was saying he liked his inner soul or his huge dick. He decided it didn’t matter and he watched his own cock pop up out of his pants and Newt start to apply his warm breaths directly to the skin worshipfully. He held his breath, waiting for whatever fantastic thing was going to happen next. 

“I can’t believe you set all this up for me, Thomas.” Newt gently applied his tongue to the underside of Thomas’ dick and licked a long stripe up it. “Even after that gratuitous display you saw.” His tongue circled the tip, and Thomas threw his head back for a moment, overwhelmed, whimpering. “But you have to know how badly I’ve wanted this now.” His lips wrapped around the head for a moment, then were gone. “This is so much better than pretending. May I?” 

“P… Please, Newt. Please.” Thomas knew his face must be naked of all pretense. He was completely vulnerable, completely in Newt’s hands now, giving back the vulnerability that he’d taken from Newt when he watched without his permission. “God, Newt, I loved watching you.” came out as a whisper. Newt’s breath caught at the words. For a split second Thomas thought, _as far as I know this is my first blow job_ , before everything turned into the sweetest ache he’d ever known. He felt Newt’s warm mouth stretch down and envelop him almost fully, something he never thought possible. He blinked and looked down. 

Newt’s lips were still an inch from Thomas’ pubes. But Thomas saw nothing if not a straight up smirk in his friend’s eyes as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Newt’s throat while he sank a little bit deeper. Thomas reflexively closed his eyes and a low sound whooshed out of him. Newt pulled back. 

“That was just my first try!” he sounded more like a kid just then and Thomas smiled even as he kept his eyes closed. 

From there Newt just slowly and steadily worked Thomas up, moaning around his cock like he was given a gift, Thomas matching his sounds and calling his name between panting breaths. At some point Thomas kicked at Newt’s pants and Newt awkwardly shimmied out of them, never releasing Thomas from his lips. Thomas remotely thought he could feel drips of Newt’s precum hitting his legs, and between feeling so amazing himself, he realized how much giving him head was getting Newt off, which turned him on even more, making nerves he didn’t know he owned shiver. 

“Hey.” He said gently. Newt looked up, still not letting go. “Hey, come up here. I don’t want to come yet.” Newt looked disappointed, but crawled up while Thomas pulled his cargo pants the rest of the way off. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small jar, setting it beside the fabric above his head. He kissed Newt gently, feeling how warm and used and debauched his mouth felt now. “Are you good? Are you okay with everything?” 

Newt did a double take. “Are you kidding? I have never been more okay with everything in my life.” Thomas reached down and proved to himself how hard the act of giving had made Newt. He looked in the boy’s eyes as he did this and shivered.

“I thought you should know that… for whatever this means… for however well we can know ourselves in this insane situation…” He gestured towards the four walls separating the glade from the maze with the hand that wasn’t enjoying the sensation of skin over what seemed to be marble. “I know that I love you.” The word carried everything, friendship, lust, trust, and affection. 

Newt held his gaze. His eyes looked a bit wet, and to be honest, Thomas’ felt that way too. It was all a constant feeling of emptiness, not knowing their past, not knowing their future, and right now they were filling that up with the present. And it was a lot to take. 

“I love you. Thank you for telling me.” Newt leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and looked at Thomas thoughtfully. After a beat, he grinned. His eyes drew up towards Thomas’ mystery jar. “Now, I take it you were so presumptuous that you thought you might fuck me tonight.” His eyes, his lopsided smile, his tongue wetting his lips, everything about his face was pure wickedness. 

Thomas blushed and immediately felt a little ashamed. But with Newt looking at him like that, he couldn’t feel ashamed for long. “And I take it you aren’t too pissed at me for that.” His face actually defaulted to its natural sense of wonder, relaxing in amazement that he got to have this. Newt reached up and touched Thomas, cradling his jaw their eyes locking on to each other like laser beams. Thomas almost felt like he needed to look away. 

“Fuck me, Thomas. Fucking take me.” It sounded gut wrenchingly filthy to Thomas with Newt’s accent. He almost lost control right there. But really Newt was the one in control, rolling onto his back and pulling Thomas with him. Thomas kissed him hard. 

Breaking away for a breath, something occurred to Thomas. “Ah, Newt? Have you done this before? Because I haven’t. I kind of only know what to do in theory, and uh, from your visual aide.” He paused. “And my cock is bigger than a summer squash.” 

Newt lost his finely held control and deeply serious face immediately. He laughed a full on belly laugh, collapsing his face onto Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas actually found this oddly comforting. When they looked at each other again, the mood wasn’t broken, the tension still there, but Newt looked softer, slowed down to match Thomas’ tentative pace. 

“Other than the sort of thing you saw, Thomas, I haven’t done this before… that I know of.” Thomas felt Newt’s hands brushing over his back and the nighttime seemed almost chilly for a moment, a path of cold fire following where Newt’s hands passed. But he was relieved. “I promise if you’re hurting me, I’ll tell you. Now, what’s this you’ve brought to help us?” Newt reached up over his head for the jar, starting to open it. 

Thomas was feeling a little giddy and lightheaded. “I’m not sure, but Minho said it was um, helpful. He couldn’t look me in the eye and I think he thinks I’m using it alone.” He watched as Newt dipped his fingers into the gel-like substance. The candles dipped with a slight breeze as Thomas stared at Newt’s steady hand moving towards his cock. He looked up to watch Newt’s face which was in rapt concentration as he wiped the substance on the warm skin. The air felt cold then, but his flagging erection rejuvenated immediately. The gel had a flowery smell that reminded Thomas of something colorful he’d seen growing in the glade, a gentle perfume which hung in the air from the open jar. Thomas leaned on one elbow to watch Newt’s movements. With his other hand, Newt brought Thomas’ first two fingers to Newt’s mouth, sucking them in. Thomas could barely process each new sensation as the mouth that was just on his cock sucked his fingers with the same enthusiasm. 

“God, you’re amazing.” Thomas said and his mouth hung open, watching Newt suck his fingers in and out, felt the spit coating them. Newt took them out and crooked up his leg.

“Put your your hellishly gorgeous fingers somewhere useful.” Thomas woke out of his reverie and his eyebrows snapped up. Newt was moving Thomas’ hand between his legs, behind his balls, and pressing his fingertips around his tight rim. Thomas caught on. 

“Oh my God.” Thomas felt a quiver there. He gamely pushed in, one finger first. Newt lost his concentration on slicking Thomas up and went limp, letting it happen, apparently trying to relax. 

“This is going to be amazing Thomas. You are amazing. I’ve known since you came up in the box. God, I can’t wait to have you inside me. Your fingers...” The sentences were punctuated with whimpers and stuttered breaths, Thomas watching Newt writhe beneath him, eyes closed, allowing Thomas into him. Thomas couldn’t believe he was making this gorgeous creature move like this, make these noises. If they weren’t already in an incredibly surreal situation, he’d call it surreal, but it might be the most real thing he’d experienced since he got here.

Thomas felt words coming out he didn’t even know he was ready to speak. “You’re so beautiful. You’re fucking smart and every time I can see those wheels turning in your head it turns me on. It makes me ashamed for every time I’ve just stared at your ass wanting to be right here, doing just this. I’m so thankful.”

Newt made eye contact. “More, Thomas. Give me more.” Thomas slicked his fingers from the jar and added a third. After a bit, Newt grabbed Thomas’ cock again, as if testing the size one last time. “I’m ready. Please, Tommy. Please.” he whispered. 

Hearing that diminutive, just like he’d heard it in the woods brought him back to earth in the best way possible. He pushed Newt back onto his back and kneeled between his legs. Passing his hands over Newt’s chest, his shoulders, his abdomen, he paused and smiled. The heady smell of the lubricant stuck onto Newt’s skin wherever Thomas touched. He ducked down giving Newt a sloppy kiss on his cock, eliciting a gasp. Encouraged, he sucked him down, not getting quite comfortable but wanting to take his turn while he still could. Then he felt Newt’s hand thread into his hair at the back of his head, and pull, with authority. 

“You’re meant to be on a different task, greenie. I suggest you follow orders.” Thomas felt his cock surge at the words and the tug of nimble, work hardened fingers in his hair. He crawled up to kiss Newt apologetically. 

“Sorry boss. I guess I have some similar needs to you that we can work on later.”

“If you’re good.” At this, Thomas swallowed. He had no idea if he was going to be any good at this, just that he wanted everything so much. Newt’s face softened, though. 

“Come on, love. I’ve got you. Let’s go slow I just want you inside me. So badly. No side trips.” Newt pressed his fingers into Thomas’ hips, bringing his cock closer, and lifted his knees up Thomas’ sides. This was really happening. 

Thomas grabbed his cock and felt out for the spot. He gently pressed inwards. It felt impossible, but Newt was encouraging him the whole time. 

“Thomas, I promise. If you hurt me, I’ll tell you to stop. It’s a stretch, but… ahh yes, keep going. Put more of the stuff on, you’re doing so good. You’re just making me want you more. Oh, God Thomas.” Thomas dipped his fingers into the gel and reached down to feel and apply more where he was stretching Newt open. 

“Holy shit. Oh. Oh God.” Thomas felt nothing but tightness and pressure and pleasure. He pressed his hands down to the ground on either side of Newt’s head, and leaned down to kiss him. “Thank you Newt. Ah… I don’t want to hurt you…” 

“I… I won’t let you.” Both of the boys were panting now, Thomas was almost fully engulfed, and their foreheads were pressed together as Thomas finally managed to bottom out, never losing eye contact, which in itself was a lot to take. He felt sure, perfectly confident that despite the memories taken from him that he had never, ever done anything like this before. This he could never forget. 

“Newt.”

“Thomas.”

“Newt, I want to make you happy, the best I can.” 

“You do. You are. Please… Please Thomas.” Thomas instinctively began to rock back and rock forward, very slowly. He couldn’t possibly be silent in the face of this. Indescribable sounds came from both of them. A sensation that he could only describe in his hazy mind as bliss slowly unfurled within him. Huh, he thought to himself… so that’s what that word feels like. 

As he ramped up the speed, He watched as Newt, sweating, pressing his feet into the pallet to keep traction, rolled his head back, showing his long neck, and closed his eyes, apparently unable to focus on anything but Thomas’ thrusts. Newt was grabbing the edge of the makeshift blanket, and in between moans left encouragements for Thomas to pick up, “more” and “yes” and “right there, Thomas”. He leaned closer to the source of the sound, pressing his lips to Newt’s throat, dragging them softly up to the hinge of his jaw, feeling the way his hips flexed, hoping that he wasn’t fooling himself into thinking he was doing a better job than he was. 

As if reading his mind, Newt whispered, “Hey, are you sure you haven’t done this before? Your hips are fucking magic. Oh…” The words got lost back into the guttural sounds they were both making, the slap of skin against skin now becoming audible, a sound Thomas was surprised to find sexy as hell. He switched his hands down under Newt’s arms and twined his hands under, wrapping his fingers around Newt’s slender shoulders. Holding him tightly in place, he fucked up into him mercilessly, taking his pleasure for a moment, rhythm unbroken. Newt cried out at the renewed fervor in it. Newt’s hands moved to Thomas’ ass, pulling him in. 

“I’m getting so close… Newt I don’t want to come too soon…” Newt shook his head, his blonde hair shaking out of his eyes where it had settled. 

“No way. I want you to come so hard you scream.” Newt pressed up into a kiss, indicating Thomas’ mouth. “And finish me off with this. I want it.”

His words set Thomas off. He reared back, hands planted and splayed on the ground, a growl on his lips, sweat now dripping off his forehead with the effort. He fucked into the boy brutally, more brutally than he thought he was capable of, but Newt’s encouragement had boosted his confidence. He felt it building inside him, the climax so close. 

“Thom, come. Come, Tommy, I know you can, I’m so close too. You’re so perfect. I could watch you do this for hours. I knew you would be good. I had no idea you would be this good. Yes, Tommy. Yes!” The stream of praise lifted Thomas up higher and higher, his mouth forming an “oh” as he opened his eyes to see his friend below him lost in pleasure too and as their eyes caught each other and he pressed one last, deep thrust in he came, screaming, just like Newt said he would. He would probably wake the whole camp. Newt let out a more muted, stifled cry as he thrust the back of his hand into his mouth, and when Thomas looked down he saw that Newt was coming too, streaks of it lining his belly. 

“Oh my God.” Thomas blinked, agape. How ridiculous was it, he thought, that he made his partner come, untouched, the first time? At the same time? He wasn’t sure where he got the idea that this was crazy and impossible, but something in his mind was shocked and a little prideful. 

It was then he noticed the wetness on his face. Newt laughed affectionately and looked up at him, reaching up to wipe the two tears away. “Don’t worry mate. That was some powerful shit.” Thomas felt Newt pull him into an embrace, letting go of the tension in his arms, his stomach, his legs. Being careful not to put all his weight on the boy, he let himself be held, and more tears fell down onto Newt’s chest and neck as He felt Newt run his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not sad, I promise.” 

“I know. I know.” Newt let Thomas roll to the side, and Thomas felt him bury his face against his neck. Then he heard the words, quietly whispered against his skin: “Thank you, now I don’t have to go into our food rations.”

Thomas gripped him in a tight hug, cackling and crying and happy for the first time he could remember. 

_Like a shore, your body is mercy_  
When in waves I’ve been searching  
Oh, you lay me down here, a cold and weary thing  
The ragged end of what I have been  
But I know, there is a place where I’ll go  
Now in your arms I slip away to be there 


End file.
